Night and Flame
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Scott and Logan are on a never ending quest to find a certain tyrant but their course splits off when Xavier sends them off to find someone more dangerous and destructive...


**A/N: Be easy on me...this is the first X-Men fic i've done. Set after the second film and i don't own any of the characters cept the one mentioned...Pleading Guilty by John Turrow I'm not surer if it is by him or not is a really good read and i recommend everyone here to read it.**

* * *

Xavier wheeled himself towards his study and he looked at the night sky though a random window. Tonight, it was bluish-black and the stars were shining brightly. He paused and positioned himself in front of the opening and revelled in the stars' beauty.

He had always considered that he had done well in his life and was pleased how the school has turned out. Its student wanted to learn readily and willingly. He was very happy and nothing in the world could ever change that.

Logan walked down the corridor minding his own business. He'd been out finding Pyro again with Scott. He personally couldn't care less about the boy but Charles had thought it important that he was found. And as the last time, they returned hands empty.

He saw the Professor at the window, staring into thin air. He sighed softly and the Professor turned his head with a smile.

"The stars are bright tonight Logan. Why not take a look?"

Logan smiled and looked out the window once he was next to the man who had helped him to find out who he was. He stared into the moonlight and saw movement among the flickering lights on the black canvas.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I have seen it. I have seen it many times but it never comes close. I believe it's a mutant"

"Really?"

"I have never seen it in the daylight, only ever at night. I would like you and Scott to try and talk to it…I have found out where she hides Logan…it won't be hard. And it will give you a break from finding John"

"Oh yeah, about him…"

"You haven't found him" Xavier finished for him, looking up at the man standing beside him

"I doubt we ever will find him Charles"

"Luck will present itself in due course Logan. Never lose the faith and hopefully this mutant, given its powers will help us out"

Logan sighed and gave up. Scott wouldn't be pleased to hear the news.

Logan and Scott had become friends once they grew to know each other better, to know each other's boundaries.Xavier was very pleased to hear them sharing a joke once.

Logan helped Xavier to his study before going to find Scott. They had briefly spoken over some loose ends about the Collage or school. Whatever they wanted to call it.

888

Scott was in the library. He was bored beyond bored, if there was such a thing. He was sure there was. He just turned the page of the book he reading, which happened to be Pleading Guilty by John Turrow when a loud bang erupted right beside him causing the book to fly in the air and Scott to hastily try and catch the thing.

"Kurt! Do you have to do that!" He muttered darkly, glaring slightly at the blue man next to him. Of course, the glare was lost thanks to his glasses.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there." Kurt replied apologetically, his accent thickening. "I see Wolverine has entered"

"Good…might bash some sense into you"

"Very funny but it wouldn't work. Bye" Poof, and he was gone again. Couldn't he just use the door like any normal person? Damn, he forgot again. They weren't normal people.

"What you reading?" Logan spoke, trying to bring up conversation. He was getting better with people.

"Oh…just a book. Pleading Guilty." Scott looked at his friend. "Something on your mind Logan?"

"Yeah. We have another quest from the Professor"

"Another? He's working us off like dogs with a sledge"

"Talk about it. Anyway, recently he's been noticing this movement up in the sky at night. Only ever at night. He knows it's a mutant. We have to talk to it"

"Just how are we gonna do that?" Scott said, slightly throwing one hand in the air.

"No rest for the wicked eh? The Professor knows where this mutant is sheltering at day so, we're gonna make a house-call" Logan smiled slightly

The first in days Scott thought as he nodded. At least the mission was simple this time unlike the one with the renegade Pyro who Xavier was the only person who thought him important.

The night went quickly as everyone retired for the night, creeping into their beds.

888

The next morning they arose with the sunshine on their face.Itwas a typical New York morning and they just headed for the kitchen as they usually did. Thought, it was at various intervals in the day, after all, it was Saturday.

What was a day of fun and games for the children of the school was a day of hard work for two men. They had geared up, ready to go.

They asked if Bobby and Colossus would like to go with them today. They had asked the Professor and he said yes.

They talked through things whilst walking to the garage. They took one of the bigger cars this time round with Scott in the front driving. Logan was sitting next to him looking at a map.

"Found the place the Professor spoke of Logan?"

"Not yet…I've found it. It's in the hills"

Scott nodded and head for the hills. It was a pleasant drive except when they had to halt because three teenage girls walked across the road without looking.

"Don't they ever look?" Scott muttered as he started the car again.

"Apparently not" Colossus replied casually. He straitened his shirt a little.

An hour later they reached the mutant threshold. It was quiet, damp and very eyrie place. Their breathing echoed in the area and it sounded heavy. They walked further in until Bobby stopped them and pointed towards the back of the room.

"See that?"

"It looks like a tail" Storm commented, trying to gain a better look. The 'tail' moved slightly in a upward and downward manner. Muttering could be heard deep within the caverns of the threshold.

Carefully, they edged close to the owner of the 'tail'. Harsh breathing could now be heard, it was almost deafening. They reached the rest of the body and the front head turned towards them…

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and spill your thoughts about this read.**


End file.
